A mobile terminal such as a cellular phone is driven by a battery, which can be recharged by its characteristic, and electrical energy is supplied to the battery of the mobile terminal using a separate charging device. Recently, as a wireless charging technology or non-contact charging technology has been developed, it has been utilized for various electromagnetic instruments. This wireless charging technology uses wireless power transmission and reception and is a system which enables the battery to be charged without connecting a separate charging connector to the terminal.
As illustrated in FIG. 11, a conventional booster for wireless charging is configured in a structure in which a magnetic layer 1 composed of a ferrite sintered material, a ferrite composite, a sendust sintered material, a sendust composite or the like, an adhesive layer A formed on the magnetic layer, and a metal coil 2 serving as a radiator and formed on the adhesive layer are laminated. In this conventional booster, since the metal coil 2 is formed on the magnetic layer 1, malfunction which causes frequency interference, offsetting, extinction due to different operating frequencies can be generated. Furthermore, with regard to an adhesive layer A or an adhesive layer and an air layer located between the magnetic layer 1 and the metal coil 2, a permeability rate can be reduced, a loss rate can be increased, and charging efficiency can be reduced. Also, the laminated structure acts as a drag on a slimming design of the wireless charging device.